compendium_of_noradfandomcom-20200213-history
Rune Factory
The Rune Factory Norad is a diverse world, and it wouldn’t be such if it wasn’t for the Native Dragons, but that’s something we’ll save for another time, those pillars of nature. Instead, let us turn to Runic Factory, an innate ability all Native Dragons have. Think of a plant as it converts CO2 to Oxygen, but rather instead, energy is being purified. The cells in a Native Dragon are designed, whether by evolution, or by creative design, to purify the energy, and in some cases, convert other energy types into Runic Energy. Runic Energy which is then vented from their bodies, and used to keep the land alive. Of course, Runic Factory is a genetic power, and anyone descended from the Native Dragons can in theory, lay claim to this power. Its both a blessing, and a curse. '' ''Ventuswill herself, the chief Native Dragon, was killed by her ability, as her aging body eventually couldn’t keep up with the strain of producing Runic Energy. The Rune Spheres were designed to replicate imperfectly the conditions of a Native Dragon, to extend her lifespan. By its nature, Runic Factory is a slow process, and can’t work if the levels of Runic Energy already present in one’s bloodstream is too low. However, in rare cases, the ability can mutate, and increase the rate of conversion, and even reverse the process. Regardless, Runic Factory cannot convert Chaos Energy. The process would kill a user, due to their cells exploding from the reaction of Runic and Chaos Energy. '' ''This is why Native Dragons are especially prone to pain on Mobius, or around Chaos Emeralds. And as such, the laws of the Heartlands prevent the Chaos Emeralds from leaving lead lined boxes. It’s a matter of keeping the race alive, as without Runic Factory, and by extension, the Native Dragons, Norad will become a desolate world. Furthermore, it should be noted that the power of Runic Factory has been harnessed by Earthmates, not just to make the Rune Spheres, but to create the Heartlands primary source of power, Rune Reactor. This massive complex acts much as a Native Dragon would. Except it takes the process a step forward, and produces power for the entire Selphian Plateau. It does require a source of Rune Energy, and in emergencies, a Native Dragon to jump start the process. '' ''However, the ability can be suppressed partly, via preventing the release of Runic Energy from the body. Unless the ability is shut off, Runic Factory will store energy in the body, until either A: It can be vented safely, or B: explodes out, destroying everything, as well as the person within, in about a mile radius, depending on the mana stored. The Zone Cops, is their attempt to harness the anger of a Native Dragon, nearly triggered the second option, thankfully, the crisis was averted. As of now, only those of the bloodline of Ventuswill have been shown to use Runic Factory, and the ability weakens the more distant one gets. By now, the fourth generation has been reached, and some Selphias show no sign of the power, suggesting that it may require at least half or a quarter the blood of a Native Dragon to work properly. Further study is needed, to determine if such indeed is true.﻿